


Suspicious Packet

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya found a small packet next to his bag at the day of his birthday followed by an odd request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i ever wrote, hope you like it!!! it is un-beta so i'm sorry for any mistakes or misses on their characters and facts.

“Please, please wear it, just one time Taisuke.” Kitayama looked at him with puppy eyes.

“I’ve already said NO Kitayama, leave me alone” The younger shooed him away.

Kitayama pouted his chubby cheeks and his puppy eyes turned into a slightly hurt expression.  
Fujigaya couldn’t bear to look at their tiny leader like that. He always ended up saying yes to him. Oh how he hated to surrender, especially to Kitayama. But that was already a habit of his, since they started dating earlier this year.

“But one time won’t hurt, right?” Kitayama pouted his lips. He knew that in the end things would get his way.

“You just want to show to everyone that I belong to you, you possessive freak!” Fujigaya huffed and crossed his arms turning his eyes away and puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

Kitayama couldn’t helped but think how cute the younger one is when he is whining like this. Even though he was being insulted he wanted to embrace Fujigaya into a soft kiss.

“So? What’s wrong with that? It took me several years to finally get you.”

Kitayama’s voice suddenly became deep and he grabbed the younger’s chin. “Look at me Taisuke.”  
Fujigaya could never ever resist this deep dark voice of the older whispering to his ear. Sending shivers down his spine.

He turned his head and looked into his eyes. They were dark and making him shudder in his place. He took a step back finding himself against the make up counter. Kitayama stepping closer.

“I will make sure it is at least implied to everyone that you are mine.” Kitayama crashed their lips together into a fierce and demanding kiss.

Fujigaya let him and whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck.

“Tell me Taisuke” Kitayama breathed into his neck and placed a soft kiss on his apple. That always made Fujigaya jumped a little in excitement.

“I will do it Mitsu, please” Fujigaya moaned in desperation as Kitayama travelled his hand down the younger’s shirt, touching through wet cloth.

“Oh so now you want it from the possessive freak?” Kitayama pulled back, teasing him.

“I seriously hate you Kitayama! You’re a pain in the ass!” Fujigaya frowned and pushed him away.

‘Literally” Kitayama commented on the last phrase hiding a smirk at the edge of his lips.

“Pervert!” Fujigaya’s cheeks flushed red and he tried to protest when Kitayama pulled him for a passionate kiss, but he lost again. Kitayama may be tiny but he is the strongest in the group.

“Well then I leave the time and place to you, just make sure a lot of people see.” Kitayama grinned in total victory and walked out of their dressing room, leaving Fujigaya sulking behind in total defeat.

~

It all started around two months ago. They were at rehearsals before the concerts start. It was Fujigaya’s birthday. The staff and members made him a surprise with a cake. But the biggest surprise awaited for him next to his bag.

He walked out of the shower. He was alone at the dressing room. He liked to be the last to take a shower and enjoy some quietness before he gathers his things to leave.

As he reached for his bag he noticed it. A small packet in the shape of heart. Red with a pink bowtie.  
Fujigaya raised an eyebrow as he examined the packet with his eyes. He reached for it and picked it up. He untied the bow and opened it. Inside there was a necklace. A silver one.

Fujigaya picked it up carefully. There was a heart at the middle of the chain. Down from the heart was another chain that ended in a big H letter.

“Hm” Fujigaya frowned and noticed a small card that was under the necklace at the bottom of the small packet.

“To my beautiful princess, Tai-chan” He read out the card and growled when he realized where it was coming from.

“I’m going to kill that shorty bastard” he clenched his fist and puffed his cheeks going all red.

“I can see you loved my present Fujigaya” The older chuckled entering the room and approaching him from behind.

Fujigaya turned to him giving him a death glare. “I hate you I really hate you Kitayama!”

Kitayama laughed and pulled the younger into his arms. “I love you too baby, Happy Birthday.” He placed a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

Fujigaya let him and opened his mouth to give him entrance as the other devoured him tasting every corner of his mouth.

Kitayama smiled into the kiss listening to the soft whimpers that slipped off the younger’s gorgeous lips. He pulled back and looked at the flustered face in front of him. Fujigaya is so beautiful, especially after a kiss with him, and his soft breathing sounded like a spring’s breeze to Kitayama's ears.

“How can I not call you a princess when you look cute like this Taisuke. You’re cuter than any girl I know. “ Kitayama hugged his lover enjoying the warmness.

Fujigaya clipped onto the older shirt even though he was taller. “You don’t need any girl Mitsu. You have me.”

Kitayama smiled. It was rare of the other to say such affectionate words to him. So when he did Kitayama smiled from his heart. He pet the younger’s hair and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for the present. It’s beautiful.” Fujigaya admitted murmuring onto Kitayama’s neck.  
But of course he didn’t know what was coming to him. And that was Kitayama trying to get him to wear the H necklace at the concerts so that everyone can see.

~

Fujigaya resisted up to a few months. But he couldn’t say no to Kitayama anymore, so he agreed to his weird demand and finally decided to wear that necklace.

He put it on for three days, covering two shows and their launch. It was especially visible at the launch since Fujigaya was standing at a position where the camera was always showing him.

“Are you happy enough now baka?” Fujigaya took it off as soon as they went home that night.  
Kitayama stopped his hands halfway and looked at him. “Don’t take it off yet.” He said giving him a seductive look with deep dark eyes.

Fujigaya couldn’t help but blush. He reached for the necklace, as soon as Kitayama freed his hands, and played nervously with it, biting his bottom lip.

It was those small actions that the younger did, which drove Kitayama crazy. Those cute little innocent acts that made him fall in love all over again with the other guy. He didn’t even know if Fujigaya did it on purpose or if he was unconsciously that cute and innocent.

“Damn Taisuke, tonight we aren’t sleeping” He breathed in a deep voice. Fujigaya knew by that comment that the older one was already as hard as a rock. It was rare of him to sacrifice precious sleep. But for bedding Fujigaya all night long, he wouldn’t mind lose some sleep.

Kitayama picked the younger one up placing him over his shoulder. Fujigaya protested hitting his back with soft movements and whining.

“What are you doing Mitsu? Let me down baka!”

Kitayama smirked and walked to his bedroom carrying Fujigaya along.

The younger’s whining voice disappeared behind the closed door and the next thing he breathed out was. “Oh yes Mitsu.”

End.

Omake

“Gaya-san that’s so cute!” Senga sounded excited when he took an examining look at the necklace around Fujigaya’s neck. “I never thought Mitsu would be that romantic.” He added.

“He is not romantic, he is a jerk who is making my life hard always.” Fujigaya pouted trying to look mad but he ended up looking ridiculously cute.

Kitayama was asleep spread out on the couch as Fujigaya addressed a soft glare towards his direction. The older one just smiled in his sleep and turned around facing the couch as he buried his head onto a cushion.

Senga laughed softly. “You got owned Gaya-san.” Just to receive a glare from Fujigaya as well.

“But really I would love it if Nika-chan did something like this for me too.” Their baby member whined hiding a complaint in his voice.

“Oi, why do I have to get dragged into this?” Nikaido protested.

“You have to treat right your princess Nika-chan.” KItayama murmured without even turning around.

Fujigaya grabbed a cushion and threw it with all his might onto Kitayama who made a yelp. ‘Meanie.” He called half asleep and went back to sleeping.


End file.
